Roses of Romance
by NoCareChakara
Summary: Kiba goes head over heels for a new girl who joins Team 8. Kiba thinks she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Shino meets a hot girl at Konoha Hospital! KibaxOC and ShinoxOC
1. Kiba's Love

**Roses of Romance**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO… only the OC**

**OC:**

**Rosalie (If any of you read my previous story, The Memories of a Rose, this is her, only I thought of something else. The other story is to be continued, this one is a one shot…a very long one ;)**

**BTW: STILL ONLY 12-13!**

"ALRIGHT GUYS," Kurenai sensei, well, shouted, "Due to the overpopulation of genin, Team 8 has been given an extra member."

Shino, Hinata and Kiba glared at their sensei in shock? Wonder? Both?

"S-so we'll be a team of s-six?" Hinata questioned, looking to Kurenai,

"Six?" Kurenai questioned, then noticed Akamaru growling in Kiba's jacket. Kurenai sweat dropped, "Oh right, plus the new student" Kurenai said uneasily, trying to calm Akamaru… apparently it worked.

"Ok guys, meet me here tomorrow at the usual time" Kurenai announced

"HAI!" The member's agreed before departing.

The genin arrived at the training grounds on time… then came to regret it as four hours past with no sign of their sensei… Kiba was fuming…

"WHERE THE F(beep!) COULD SHE BE!" Kiba screamed, letting it echo through out Konoha, just then, Kurenai appeared,

"Right here" Kurenai sighed

"WHERE THE F(beep!) HAVE YOU BEEN SENSEI! YOU'RE FOUR HOURS LATE!" Kiba yelled.

Whilst Kiba and Kurenai bickered, Shino noticed another figure behind his sensei…

"Sensei," Shino blankly exclaimed, "where is our new team mate?"

"Oh, right, Rosalie, come and meet your team…"

A figure appeared next to Kurenai; it was that of a girl, her face and features were disguised by shadows from though…

"Come on, don't be shy," Kurenai edged.

Kiba's mouth dropped slightly whilst Shino raised an eyebrow, before then was a beautiful girl; her eyes were a soft ocean blue, the sunlight made them glow heavenly, she also had long, flowing, black hair with red streaks through it. It went half way down her back, the ends were tipped with a lovely rose/passionate red. She wore a beautiful rose in her hair, the stem tucked behind her ear. She wore a long, angelic white long sleeved shirt with blue denim shorts that showed half her thighs. Her hands were clenching her chest out of fright. Hinata, being the kindest of the group, stepped forward and introduced herself,

"H-hello."

"um…yo…" the girl replied shyly,

"I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata, n-nice to meet you-u," with that, she extended her arm for a hand shake. The girl stared at Hinata's hand, then took it feeling welcomed. A smile broke onto her once frightened face.

"I'm Kanuraka Rosalie," she began, "Nice to meet you too Hinata" she finished smiling a wonderful smile. Rosalie then looked to the two frozen men behind Hinata, Kurenai sensei snapped at them,

"WELL? Aren't you going to say hello?" She announced, unfreezing the love struck boys,

"…Shino, Aburame Shino."

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this here is Akamaru" Kiba pointed to the white ball of fluff in his jacket, Rosalie's face lit up,

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, he's so cute" Rosalie announced with a high pitch, Kiba, being love struck, removed Akamaru from his jacket and put him on the ground (he wanted to please her,) Rosalie knelt down and called for Akamaru, Kiba huffed thinking he would need urging, but to his surprise, Akamaru ran to her immediately. He sniffed her hand and began wagging his tail. Rosalie giggled and patted Akamaru on the head, everyone noticed how much she loved dogs, this gave Kiba the advantage. Kurenai interrupted the silence, AGAIN,

"Ok, I'll let you guys get acquainted, there's not enough time for training, cya!" with that, she bounded away to the nearest bar…

There was a small silence, all that was heard, was giggles from Rosalie as Akamaru played on her lap. Kiba couldn't help but stare at Rosalie in wonder, Shino too. Kiba then called Akamaru back, seeing that Hinata wanted to speak with Rosalie. The two girls talked for a while, giggling a lot, getting acquainted. Then the two walked over to the boys; Kiba got a little nervous but hid it very well.

"Hi, um, Shino, nice to meet you," she then held out her hand, repeating what Hinata did to her, Shino took it and shook it gently. Rosalie looked awkwardly at Shino,

"Why do you wear a trench coat in this heat?" Rosalie questioned, Kiba and Hinata just stared at her…then both of them realized that they never found out and began listening closely. Shino just huffed, brushing away the question,

"And why do you wear glasses, its not like they'll burn up in the sunlight," Rosalie gently mocked, giggling a little, Kiba found her giggle to be quite, amazing…(oh hell, he's got it bad…) Shino smirked under his coat and raised an eyebrow. Rosalie then turned to Kiba, Kiba's nervousness began to leak out, fortunately for Kiba, it wasn't noticeable to Rosalie…unfortunately, Hinata and Shino noticed it…VERY WELL…

"Hi Kiba, Akamaru," she stretched out her hand and patted Akamaru's head, Kiba got even more nervous at that… "Your dog is so cute," Rosalie remarked, beginning to notice Kiba's tension. She retracted her hand from Akamaru's head, watching Kiba's tension fade. Rosalie looked up to the sky, she realized it was getting dark, "Oh, we better get going, it's getting dark…"

Everyone nodded and began their departure. Kiba walked unusually fast, he was very embarrassed about letting his team see him nervous, especially Shino. It wasn't long until Kiba heard footsteps behind him, he quietly asked Akamaru to sniff the air, after a few seconds, Akamaru began wagging his tail, letting it tickle Kiba's chest. Kiba let out a small laugh and turned around to find none other that Rosalie walking behind him,

"Quit stalking me," Kiba mocked. Rosalie let out a giggle,

"I'm not stalking you, I'm going home." Rosalie smiled. Kiba found himself staring at her face for a while, then shook his himself out of her strange trance. He huffed and offered for the both of them to walk together, Rosalie's face lit up at the idea,

"Really? Thanks Kiba!" She smiled greatly. She ran beside Kiba and began patting Akamaru. Kiba felt some weird feeling toward Akamaru… after seeing him lick Rosalie's hand, he realized that he was becoming… sort of jealous of Akamaru, even though he had only just met Rosalie an hour ago. Rosalie's attention turned to Kiba,

"You're so lucky," she remarked, keeping her eyes cast upon Akamaru,

"Oh, thanks." Kiba responded, not sounding at all pleased. Rosalie looked to Kiba in question, so did Akamaru who had never heard Kiba so…mad at him…

"Sorry, it's just that, I can't have a dog, or any kind of pet for that matter. My caretaker is allergic…" Rosalie said sadly, turning her smile into a small frown. Kiba looked at her in question,

"Caretaker?" Kiba announced stupidly (he knew perfectly well what she meant!)

Rosalie looked to the ground and giggled, Kiba got confused,

"Hinata was right… you are slow!" Rosalie began to laugh, Kiba found himself in another trace, but hid it with yells,

"I'M NOT SLOW!" Rosalie just kept on laughing, Kiba felt very annoyed. After about half an hour of mocks and yells, Kiba and Rosalie went their separate ways.

'_Hmph, She's ok…'_ Kiba said to himself, he then looked down to Akamaru and patted his head.

After about a month with the team, Rosalie and the others assembled at the training grounds and waited for their late sensei. Kiba was really getting annoyed, Shino too, but he didn't show it as much as Kiba. Both males turned their attention to Rosalie and Hinata who were giggling like school yard girls, Kiba felt warm every time her heard her voice… Just as Kiba was about to drift off into la-la land, Kurenai sensei appeared,

"Sorry I'm late, I was mourning the death of my alarm clock."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Kiba yelled

"sigh…With that aside, we shall begin to spar, I'll switch this around a little: Instead of Hinata fighting Kiba, Hinata will fight Shino and Rosalie will fight Kiba. It's better if you learn more ways to fight different enemies. If you need me, I'll be in BAR (I know, stupid name, but who cares )"

With that, Kurenai disappeared, leaving the genin to their sparring.

Rosalie looked to her opponent and frowned, she despised the idea of hurting an animal, but none the less, she had to. She flung a kunai at Kiba who easily dodged it, she then threw another kunai in front of Kiba, who dodged it once again. But Rosalie had attached string to her previous kunai which Kiba tripped over. Since the string was still attached to her finger, she yanked the kunai back to her hand, heavily scratching Kiba's calf in the process. Kiba winced in pain, but refused to let it be heard/seen. He leapt to his feet and began performing several hand signs. He then used some strange jutsu which made Akamaru a Kiba clone, however, Kiba had forgotten one small detail: If he created a normal clone, the same injuries would be present on Akamaru…

Rosalie was fiercely attacked by Kiba and Akamaru: both attempting to place blows on Rosalie, but she dodged each one. She then grabbed her kunai that had the string attached and threw it curved, trying to lasso Kiba or Akamaru. Both leapt out of the way. She then threw a shurinkan (I think that's how its spelled…) and threw it at Akamaru (remember, she knew which was which!) he leapt away and landed on all fours… he landed right in Rosalie's trap…

Rosalie yanked the stringed kunai, letting hook onto Akamaru's leg and dragged him slightly, but very painfully, toward her. Akamaru was in serious pain. Kiba then ferociously leapt for Rosalie, who quickly spun around to kick him smack in the jaw (ouch!). Kiba went flying. She then began performing various hand signals. Akamaru tried dragging himself to attack/stop Rosalie, but wasn't fast enough, Rosalie then chanted a jutsu of her own: **Kamii Ryuu Kaiten!**

Suddenly, a large dragon appeared behind Rosalie. It was made entirely of tornado. It charged itself at Akamaru, who was, naturally, defended by Kiba, but both were injured due to the impact. Kiba then fell to the ground, weak from the blast. His vision was blurry from the spinning. He got up and realized that his match had an audience: Shino and Hinata's fight finished ages ago. Rosalie then crept behind Kiba and placed a kunai to his throat and whispered into his ear,

"I won…" soft words blew from her mouth. Kiba accepted defeat. Rosalie then walked over to Akamaru (who had changed back into the adorable little doggy he really is), she knelt down and picked him up like a baby. She rocked him slowly back and forth, not noticing that she began wandering. Kiba then ran up to her (he was slow thanks to the impact) and put his hand on her shoulder. Rosalie felt a slight blush form on her cheeks. Kiba then whispered into her ear,

"Don't worry," he took Akamaru from Rosalie's hands, "Don't feel bad, my sister's a vet." Kiba smiled towards Rosalie who had an I-just-did-something-terrible look. Kiba then chuckled beside her, she was sort of confused.

"I said don't worry!" Kiba smirked after his chuckles. Rosalie then smiled at Kiba and patted Akamaru on his head, then bent over the kiss his forehead (Akamaru's I mean). Kiba was surprised, yet enchanted by Rosalie's kindness.

Hinata and Shino congratulated Rosalie on such an amazing victory, Kiba huffed. Kurenai sensei then appeared before Rosalie with an enormous smile on her face.

"GREAT JOB ROSALIE!" Kurenai congratulated, "Your fight just boosted your next mission to a B-class rank!" Everyone looked at Kurenai in shock, which was soon followed by cheers, "Ok guys, the mission is to safely deliver a special scroll to Suna. It's no ordinary scroll mind you so you will face MANY ninja." Rosalie then looked to her sensei,

"What do you mean by 'you'? aren't you going to join us?" Rosalie asked worried,

"Nah! You guys can handle it!" With that, she vanished and everyone departed for home. Kiba and Rosalie walked side-by-side. Rosalie looked to Akamaru with sorrow in her eyes. Kiba noticed her pain, without thinking, his hand swooped down from his side and grabbed Rosalie's. Rosalie felt one HECK of a large blush on her cheeks,

"I told you to stop worrying about it!" Kiba smirked, looking to Rosalie's cherry face. Kiba then realized what he was doing and returned his hand to his side. He began blushing immensely.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, just as they were about to go their separate ways, Kiba caught another glimpse of Rosalie's face. He stopped Rosalie dead in her tracks with a single question:

"Do you want to come over?" Kiba blurted out. Rosalie looked at him in shock, she felt her face turn cherry again, "I know you're worried about Akamaru, I don't want you to continue to worry, I'll show you that he's ok!" Kiba announced triumphantly. Rosalie felt her cherry face go as red as the rose in her hair, but she politely accepted Kiba's offer and they both walked to the Inuzuka clan abode.

Rosalie was shocked to find how many canines could fit in one house… AND STILL HAVE ROOM FOR MORE. Kiba escorted Rosalie around the house, they finally stopped when Kiba was approached by an older female,

"Kiba...what on Earth happened to you? Anyway, who's your friend?" the stranger asked (To Rosalie it was a stranger)

"She's my new team mate, hey sis, can you help out Akamaru?" Kiba pleaded as he handed over a badly worn Akamaru. Kiba's sister could only stare in shock.

"Wha-what h-happened to him!" the sibling gasped in shock (Sorry, I forgot her name). Kiba gestured toward Rosalie, the sibling felt anger bubble within her.

"It was my fault really," Kiba began, the sibling looked at him in shock, "I let Akamaru participate in training against to strong an opponent. That's why she's here… She felt guilty for hurting Akamaru so badly I actually had to go so far as proving it." Kiba began smirking. The sibling then hurried Akamaru to her room, she was about to be followed by Rosalie when a hand stopped her, "Don't worry," Kiba smiled to his _"FRIEND"_, "My sis is a great vet, she'll have Akamaru back to normal in no time!"

Rosalie still had a frown upon her face, Kiba noticed it all too well (since normally she has a smile on her face). Kiba inquired if Rosalie would like to spend the night, so she could see how Akamaru is in the morning. Rosalie's eyes widened and her face went from cherry, to rose, to bright crimson. Rosalie began to stutter in shock. Her babbling was silenced by Kiba taking her hand. Rosalie felt like fainting,

"Don't worry, we have lots of room." Kiba began beaming his grin at Rosalie (the grin that fan girls faint at) Rosalie felt her knee's buckle, she had never been asked to spend the night anywhere other than at home. She was even more nervous at the fact that it was with a GUY… THAT SHE LIKED (did I just say that out loud?). Rosalie remained silent, she looked to Kiba's face, she didn't want that smile to go away, so she nodded in agreement.

Kiba lead Rosalie to a large bedroom; it was nicely decorated, it was so neat. Rosalie then began to wonder about her attire. Kiba read her mind like a book and offered one of his sister's gowns. Rosalie felt a little embarrassed but accepted his request none-the-less.

Kiba bolted down the stairs to a laundry room and began searching for clothing from his sister's laundry: he found numerous shirts and shorts… and to his disgust, lingerie (poor Kiba!) then he pulled out a pajama and raced it up to Rosalie who was staring out the window, letting the light from the stars highlight her features. Kiba just stood in the doorway, letting himself be dragged into her trance. He felt himself falling backwards and snapped out of it. Rosalie turned around in shock. Kiba regained his feet and handed Rosalie the pajamas.

Rosalie was treated to an Inuzuka clan dinner, the Inuzuka clan dogs and news that Akamaru was ok. Rosalie then made her way up the stairs to the room she was offered by Kiba, she sat on the windowsill and gazed at the stars. She heard footsteps from the corridor, she looked away from the stars when she was greeted by Kiba's sister. Rosalie smiled as the sibling handed her a CLEAN nightgown (remember that Kiba took the other one from the laundry… it was dirty…), Rosalie thanked her again and went to change. She crawled into the bed that lay close to the window, she looked up to the city of stars once more. She let them slowly drain her consciousness which soon lead her to fall into a deep sleep.

Today was the day of the Mission, Rosalie couldn't wait. She stretched her arms outward yawning, she lifted her feet from the futon and placed them on the cold floor. Rosalie looked to her watch, it would be two hours until she and Kiba would have to meet the with the others. Rosalie quietly opened the door to her room and found a white towel, her clean clothes AND a packaged toothbrush (YAY! FREE TOOTHBRUSH!). Rosalie then made her way to the bathroom and started her morning routine. Once she was all ready, she looked to her watch to find that she and Kiba had forty five minutes to go. Rosalie quietly made her way downstairs and was greeted with Kiba's sibling's special made breakfast. Rosalie couldn't help but feel welcome… she ate her breakfast beside Kiba's sis. She washed her own plate then inquired the whereabouts of Kiba's room. Kiba gave her directions (big house no?).

Rosalie finally reached Kiba's room. She glanced at her watch, realizing they had thirty minutes to get to the gate… and Kiba wasn't even up yet! Rosalie knocked on the door lightly, but the door was very loose and it slid silently open. Inside, Kiba was in his bed, his chest exposed. Rosalie jerked her head away from the doorway and heavily blushed

'_He looks so…good, so hansom… I never realized how buff he was…'_ Rosalie thought, blushing harder.

Rosalie peaked through the door again, to find the bed empty… Rosalie had a strange feeling that if she were to enter, something would happen… something she'd regret… Rosalie took the chance and stepped into the room. She couldn't see anyone, she quietly called Kiba's name. She was met with no reply. Rosalie stepped backwards, she felt uneasy. Rosalie turned around to find Kiba glaring at her with a frightening, yet playful look on his face. Rosalie yipped and fell back. Kiba laughed at her little yip, seeing Kiba's face, Rosalie blushed. Kiba offered a hand, she took it gracefully. Rosalie then looked at her watch…her eyes widened…Kiba looked from above, widened his eyes, put on his shoes, grabbed Akamaru and Rosalie and bolted out the door with jammed toast munching in his mouth.

Five minutes passed and Kiba, Rosalie and Akamaru were at Konoha's main gate. To their relief, they were on time. They were soon joined by Shino and Hinata. The genin were joined by there sensei briefly who basically told them the squad leader, handed them the scroll and told them to come back safely. With that, Kurenai waved goodbye as the team departed for Suna.

Hours into their journey, the genin stopped to rest and eat lunch. Hinata prepared a delicious meal for the team. Kiba greeted it like it was the last meal on Earth. All but Rosalie gazed at Kiba scoffing down bite after bite of sushi (first biting food I could think of ;). Shino felt uneasy being around someone so hungry, Hinata shook a little, Rosalie however just smiled.

Once Kiba had devoured all the sushi he could eat, it was Rosalie's turn to look for danger. All seemed fine, just as they were about to depart, Rosalie heard a twig snap. She quickly informed the others to be careful (even though she was the one with the scroll). The team nodded and they continued towards Suna. Rosalie couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being followed. Kiba looked to Rosalie in concern,

"You ok Rosalie?" Kiba questioned

"I can't help but feel we're being follo-" before she could finish her sentence, ten kunai shot out at the group. The team dodged the attacks and formed defensive positions. Team 8 was soon surrounded by clones of two men: four clones each plus the main attackers. Rosalie recognized them as sound nins (one was the female genin that failed the Chunnin exam). Rosalie's eyes narrowed and her once innocent face filled with rage,

"SHINO, you and Hinata take the mummified freak with billions of bandages, KIBA, you, Akamaru and I will take the Chu-genin" Rosalie ordered.

As commanded, the team divided and they attacked their assigned nins.

(PRETEND THERE IS A REALLY, REALLY INTENSE FIGHT SCENE HERE)

Rosalie's heart raced, sweat flowed down her face and blended with her blood. She looked to her unconscious friend with tears in her eyes. In frustration, anger and determination, she tried to stand, but she was hit in the stomach with another sound attack. Rosalie couldn't help but cough up more blood. Her skin had gone pale due to blood loss. A distorted figure appeared before Rosalie, it spoke with a cold tone,

"Be smart bitch, hand me the scroll before I kill you…" the sound nin mummered.

All Rosalie could do was stare at her, trying to fixate her eyes. She noticed the shape move an arm up, something attached to it, something long…

"So you choose death, how idiotic…" the nin taunted. The sound nin brought her arm down at an incredible speed. Rosalie readied herself for death… but it never came… for some reason… it began to … rain?

'_How can it be raining? We're too close to the Sand village to even feel cold air…'_ Rosalie pondered. She opened her eyes, they widened, greatly, causing her pupils to narrow.

"K-K-KIBA!" Rosalie screamed as she saw Kiba's body hovering over her own, a long sword pierced his stomach… Rosalie felt a river of tears float down her face. The Sound nin removed the sword, letting Kiba fall onto Rosalie…dead.

Rosalie looked at his cold face. Her tears flowed down her face and pattered onto his. The sound nin made a totally bitchy remark, she shouldn't have done that…

"Idiotic piece of shit…" the nin mumbled. Rosalie immediately brought her fist to the nins face. The sound genin went flying. Rosalie gathered all of her strength, she began performing various hand signals.

The sound nin gained footing and wiped away the blood that leaked from her mouth,

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" the nin yelled, charging at Rosalie.

Rosalie's soft eyes looked to the nin, they were no longer soft, no blue… but a deep, devastating black. From Rosalie's feet, leaked black ink? It looked like ink, but it was actually, an enormous shadow…the nin stopped in her tracks and glared at the shadow leaking from Rosalie's body. Rosalie looked up to the coldhearted sound nin and screamed her jutsu: **SHADOW ANGEL JUTSU!**

The sound nin glared at Rosalie as her body began glowing white, her shadow covered everything in sight, all that could be seen, were the sound nin, Rosalie's glow, and an army of angels behind her…

"GO TO HELL YOU F(beep!)ING A.SSH(beep!)!" Rosalie yelled in rage as she ordered the angels to attack.

Within a matter of seconds, the nin was dead and Rosalie's shadow returned to her. She felt weak. Her chakara was almost gone. She limped over to Kiba's 'dead' body and collapsed beside it. Rosalie began crying her eyes out. Tear after tear fell onto Kiba's chest. Rosalie looked to Kiba's face; it was so cold… Rosalie wiped her tears. She kneeled down, lifting Kiba's head on her lap. Akamaru woke from his unconsciousness and ran to his master. Akamaru howled in pain at the sight of Kiba. He curled himself next to Rosalie and cried. She let tears freely flow down her face…Akamaru nuzzled Rosalie in pain. She looked to Akamaru, then back to Kiba. She leaned in closer to him. She wiped his face of her tears, his skin wasn't as cold as she expected. She leaned closer to his face, she realized how close she was now. She stared at his lips…before she knew it, she kissed them.

'_Akamaru…Rosalie… what is this, everything's so dark… what's happening… I feel something… its so warm… what is it? That scent… Rosalie? Is this you? '_

Akamaru's ears pricked upwards, he lifted his head from Rosalie's lap. His eyes widened with joy and he began barking happily. Rosalie looked to Akamaru in shock and in question, then, she felt Kiba's head shift lightly, she immediately looked down, she felt his forehead, his skin was warm again. Rosalie gasped out of pure joy, just then, Kiba's eyes slowly opened,

"R-Rosa-lie?" Kiba weakly muttered. Rosalie immediately wrapped her arms around him and began crying. Akamaru began licking Kiba's face. Kiba looked weakly up at Rosalie, she was crying so heavily, her face bared her wonderful smile…

Rosalie called out to her teammates, she attempted to lift Kiba from the ground, but she was too weak to even lift herself… Shino and Hinata arrived, both staring at Kiba and Rosalie's state in shock. Hinata carried Rosalie and Shino Kiba. The two conscious genin finally arrived in Suna. They were greeted by Temari who was guarding the gates. She looked in shock at the unconscious ones. Temari immediately ran them to the best hospital in Suna.

Rosalie's injuries were easy to treat…but Kiba's…they were so major that nearly every medical ninja in Suna was involved in his operation. Rosalie recovered easily, waking from her slumber in just two days. When she heard about Kiba's state from Hinata, she felt tears flow down from her eyes. Hinata gave Rosalie a hug and whispered that everything would be alright. Just then, a nurse came into the room and said Rosalie could leave. She departed from my bed and was directed by Hinata to Temari where she delivered the scroll. Rosalie soon realized that she was by a flower shop…

Kiba had been in a coma for about a week. Rosalie brought him fresh flowers each day, they represented three emotions: 'thanks', 'sorry' and 'love'.

Kiba's eyes began to open, it was midnight. He felt excruciating pains throughout his body, especially where the sword had pierced. He turned his head to find the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen: a daffodil and a white rose were in a vase beside him.

'_Who on Earth?'_ Kiba thought, then, in the corner of his eye, was a small red rose…

Kiba decided not to sleep that night, he lay awake for seven hours straight. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard fingers grab the door handle on the opposite side of the door. Kiba faked asleep. Soon, the door opened. Kiba could hear a single person enter his room, he remained still, refusing the temptation to open his eyes. His nose began to smell something familiar… something comforting…her…

Rosalie held in her hands, a new daffodil and a new white rose. She walked over to the vase and began arranging the flowers. Once she finished, she looked over to Kiba's still face. Rosalie sighed and leaned over to Kiba's forehead. She placed her hand on the bed side and was about to kiss his forehead… when a familiar hand shot up at grabbed her hand. Rosalie yipped in surprise.

"Hmph, you sound like you've just seen a ghost," Kiba mocked,

Rosalie's eyes widened and she gave Kiba a huge hug. Kiba then remembered something, I felt like he knew this from somewhere… then it hit him… he felt something before he was taken to Suna… it was a kiss…

Rosalie stopped hugging Kiba and was about to get the others, when Kiba pulled her down into a deep kiss. Rosalie was so shocked, she blushed so hard she felt her cheeks turn warm. Kiba released her. Rosalie stared at him in shock. She then gets up and walks out the door, without a word.

Kiba sat there, for minutes on end… thinking… was that the right thing to do? Suddenly, Rosalie dashed into the room and kissed Kiba deeply. Kiba can't help but sigh in his mind… this was heaven…

Team 8 departs to Konoha, they wave goodbye to Temari for her support and continue to head home.

Back in Konoha, Kiba and Rosalie enter the gates…hands held and bodied close to one another…

**WATCHA THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(BTW: I didn't add more because I've been typing this thing for six hours straight so please go easy on me!)**


	2. Shino's Love

**Roses of Romance II**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO… only the OC named Rosalie.**

**OC:**

**Rosalie. I deleted my other, terrible, story with her in it so I'll explain with a quote from my last chapter: '**her eyes were a soft ocean blue, the sunlight made them glow heavenly, she also had long, flowing, black hair with red streaks through it. It went half way down her back; the ends were tipped with a lovely rose/passionate red. She wore a beautiful rose in her hair, the stem tucked behind her ear. She wore a long, angelic white long sleeved shirt with blue denim shorts that showed half her thighs.**' Well… now she has grown; her eyes, hair and accessories are the same, only she has grown in height to reach Kiba's neck, she wears a long sleeved, white top as usual only now it stops half way up her stomach, revealing her belly button (luv that word x3). Her denim shorts are now full length, but more streamlined; allowing her to move MUCH faster.**

**BUT WAIT! There is another OC who I borrowed from AngelSakura14 waves to Angel her character's name is Kantou Madoka; she's from AngelSakura14's story Hello, Old Friend…**

**ENJOY! X3**

**BTW: The characters are now 15 and Naruto has left Konoha to train with Jiraiya.**

_

* * *

Last Chapter: Back in Konoha, Kiba and Rosalie enter the gates…hands held and bodied close to one another… _

Rosalie felt the sun tap her skin, signaling her to wake from her comfortable slumber. She lifted off her soft pillow and stretched her arms yawning. She gently rubbed a single grain of sleep from her eyes and turned to her alarm clock: 6:30 a.m. it read.

'_Well, that gives me four hours to get ready.'_ She slid her feet off of her bed and placed them on the cold wooden floors, _'What to do during that time? Hmm…'_ Rosalie pondered as she paced to her closet, retrieved fresh clothes and paced to her bathroom. After a warm, refreshing shower, Rosalie turned her attention to another clock on her desk. It read 6:45 a.m. Rosalie sighed, her eyes catching sight of three picture frames; one was of her whole team, she and Kiba had their hands locked, one of Rosalie and Hinata pulling silly yet sophisticated faces at the camera, and the other was of Kiba holding her close and smiling at the camera with his foxy grin and her gentle smile that he always loved…

"I GOT IT!" Rosalie spoke aloud as she raced out her room, slipped on her shoes and bolted out the front door.

* * *

Kiba awoke that morning at 6:38. He groaned as his alarm clock went crazy before tossing it to the wall. Kiba tried his best to fall back into his slumber, but to no avail. He kicked the sheets off his bare chest and stretched. He began his decent from his room down to the kitchen to find Hana gathering ingredients to prepare breakfast. 

"Whoa there bro!" Hana yelled as she caught a glimpse of Kiba's naked chest, "Save that for Rosalie, spare me!" Hana yelled dramatically, pulling exadurated(sp?) faces. Kiba smirked and retorted skillfully,

"You didn't spare me from doing the laundry which dealt with mother's lingerie." Hana frowned thinking of the turmoil poor Kiba experienced, thank god it wasn't her doing the laundry,

"Fine…" Hana exclaimed somewhat annoyed. Kiba sat down at the table patiently waiting for the food to cook. Hana was amazed by how much Rosalie influenced him; before he would yell if only a minute passed without his request being filled, now, he had waited over ten minutes without a word. Hana added the finishing touches and handed Kiba a plate of omelet with fresh bacon and fresh fruit slices. Kiba actually THANKED Hana then began to eat his meal…PEACEFULLY! Before Hana could retort to his behavior, a guard appeared before the two siblings.

"Greetings Inuzuka siblings, a guest is here to see Kiba." Hana looked confused

'_Who would come so early? I wonder…'_ Hana's question was answered as a familiar face appeared in the doorway,

"Rose-chan!" Kiba yelled, lifting himself from the table and jumping at Rosalie before embracing her. Rosalie still couldn't stop herself from blushing whenever she saw Kiba's chest.

"Hey Ki-kun (Key-kun)" she replied happily, wrapping her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek. Hana awed playfully, only to receive death glares at her from her brother and a slightly annoyed stare from Rosalie. Hana cleared her throat and motioned the guard to return to his post before escorting herself out of the kitchen, leaving Kiba and Rosalie alone.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked playfully

"I came to see you, silly" Rosalie replied before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I know that, I mean why are you here, now, at 6:50 in the morning?" Rosalie looked to the floor, still keeping her arms around his neck,

"I woke up early, so I thought I could spend the morning with you" she replied, feeling somewhat hurt, thinking that Kiba didn't want to see her just then, making her arms slide themselves off of Kiba. Kiba placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted it towards his face, thereby reading her expression like a book,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kiba then gently pecked Rosalie's forehead and hugged her once more. Rosalie then snaked her arms around his neck again and smiled.

"Do you know what day it is the day after tomorrow?" Rosalie whispered into his ear.

"Yea, February 8th wh-" Kiba paused for a spilt second as he recognized the date "when we first started dating…" Kiba finished. Rosalie looked up to him and smiled before planting him with another kiss.

"That's right…" Rosalie whispered quietly as she pulled away. Kiba smiled gently and pulled her in. Rosalie slid her arms off Kiba's neck and re-attached them to his waist as she rested her head on his bare chest. She felt so safe like this; her, being so close to the man she loved, his warmth around her and the sounds of his faithful heart whispering into her ears. Rosalie sighed as Kiba rocked her slowly. The two were interrupted by Kiba's mother intentionally coughing, signaling them of her presence. The two broke apart and faced the Inuzuka female. Tsume, Kiba's mother, grimaced at the sight before her; her boy, half naked, hugging an innocent girl! Even though she knew perfectly well that the two were dating, she despised the fact that more skin was involved in their relationship.

"Kiba, get upstairs now and change!" she growled at her son, who stood there for a second in shock, "NOW!" she yelled, causing her son to race to his room and his girlfriend to take a step back. Tsume adverted her attention to the slightly frightened girl and smiled, "Sorry if I scared you," she began, knowing perfectly well that she was scared as hell, "but you two really shouldn't be so…close at your age." She finished, somewhat scoldingly. Rosalie nodded and lowered her head in shame. Just as Tsume was about to say another word, Kiba returned; fully dressed and tidy and quickly pulled Rosalie with him out the door, leaving Tsume flabbergasted.

* * *

Akamaru was already outside, awaiting his master to give him his morning walk, when Kiba suddenly hoped on his back with Rosalie and requested him to go. Akamaru did as he was told and ran off. Kiba sat comfortably on Akamaru's back whilst Rosalie sat on his lap; her legs to Akamaru's left, her shoulders encased in Kiba's arms supporting her and her hair blowing freely over Kiba's right shoulder. At first, Rosalie was quite scared at Kiba's sudden movements, but then felt the wind on her face and started to laugh. Kiba looked to her as she laughed, smiled and began wooting, signaling Akamaru to go faster. 

The three ran through Konoha at a blink of an eye, picking up the dust as they furthered closer to the training grounds. The three arrived at the grounds to find Hinata playing with her hair and Shino…no where in sight!

"Huh?" Kiba began, completely shocked. Rosalie stared for a moment then dismounted from Akamaru, "Where is he? He's usually early." Kiba finished, beginning to dismount from Akamaru. Rosalie walked over to Hinata and inquired if she had noticed Shino's absence for long or if she had only just arrived. Hinata replied; she was there since 6:30 and she hadn't seen Shino since. Kiba walked over to the two with a worried expression on his face; Shino was NEVER late, or on time, always early.

"I say we look for him." Kiba announced with determination. The two females agreed and all three mounted Akamaru (he can support five people). Akamaru took off towards the Aburame abode in search of Shino. When the four arrived at the clan abode, they inquired Shino's dad as to where Shino's whereabouts might be. Shino's father told them something very interesting;

"He left at around 6:25; he said he was going to the hospital. At first, I thought one of you was injured, but since you're all here…I have no idea what he's doing…"

Hinata and Kiba had eyes the size of dinner plates whilst Rosalie's were narrowed in thought;

'_Why would Rosalie be at the hospital? Well, I see no point in just guessing, next stop, Konoha hospital'_

* * *

Rosalie signaled the others to depart for Konoha hospital, who took a few minutes to respond. By 7:20; the four arrived at Konoha hospital and all four entered through the doors…seconds later, their eyes widened in shock as they find Shino, laughing, beside a girl, FLIRTING WITH A NURSE! Kiba's jaw dropped along with Akamaru's and Rosalie's. Hinata covered her mouth from shock. It took Shino another few minutes to realize his team mates' presence; he instantly stood and greeted his team mates uneasily, soon realizing what a mistake it was since he never sounded uneasy…OR SOUNDED. 

"Um, gulp, guys… let me explain…" Shino stuttered, only to have the nurse appear at his side and speak for him,

"Konnichiwa!" she greeted happily, "My name's Kantou Madoka. You must be Shino-kun's team mates, hi!" the girl with short jet black hair and violet eyes greeted contently, her white uniform showing off her curves, which was very eye catching yet irritating towards Rosalie,

'_OMG! This slut is fooling around with my best friend, well, one of them…ok; SHE'S FLIRTING WITH MY TEAM MATE!_' Rosalie's fists clenched as she started shaking hands with Kiba, _'OH! So Shino isn't good enough for ya, so you make a move on MY man!_' Rosalie thought, completely enraged. _'Damn that friggin slut!'_ Rosalie taunted in her mind, fighting to keep her usual smile on her face. Madoka shook Hinata's hand then made her way to Rosalie, who was currently fuming viciously inside her head. Madoka extended her hand; Rosalie's good natured and polite side FORCED her to shake it. After her quick shake, something struck Kiba,

"WAIT A SECOND! SHINO-_KUN_!" Kiba yelled, still surprised that this scene was actually playing,

"Mhm, how long has it been Shino-kun?" Madoka asked, smiling at her Shino who was sweating like crazy,

"Um…I don't know, um, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the training grounds in a second." Shino FINALLY blurted out. The four (Kiba, Rosalie, Hinata and Akamaru) looked to each other then shrugged. They exited the building and made their way to the training grounds. Once they were gone, Madoka had a what-was-that-all-about face that beamed at Shino as he was wiping away a delicate drop of sweat from his forehead.

"What was that all about?" Madoka finally asked since Shino was still recovering from shock,

"I haven't told them yet…" Shino began, looking to the ground in shame. Madoka's eyes widened and she pulled herself right next to Shino, angry, yet still loving…Shino hoped…

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM!" Madoka screamed in his ear, "WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR OVER A YEAR AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Madoka continued to scold/scream into his ear. Shino rubbed his ears then gave Madoka a hug to calm her down. It worked and Madoka sighed at Shino, "Oh, Shino-kun, you know me too well…" she began as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "but you really should tell them. How would you feel if I didn't tell you something so important? For as long as you have even." Madoka finished, dragging Shino into a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll tell them at the training grounds…" Shino whispered, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Madoka,

"Good." She whispered seductively, and then waved Shino to hurry up before he was late. Shino gave Madoka a peck on the cheek and ran to the grounds. Once Shino was clear out of sight, Madoka sighed and shook her head before returning to a patient's room with a tray of food.

* * *

**NoCareChakara: Soooooooooooooooooooooo, watcha think x3**

**Shino: ...**

**Kiba: (sighs) oh the fluffyness x3**

**Shino: backs away from Kiba**

**Kiba: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT SECRETS FROM US!**

**Shino: (sighs) We all have our secrets...**

**Kiba: BUT STILL!**

**NoCareChakara: GUYZ! Please R/R. I decided not to make this a one shot, so, HA HA! **


End file.
